


When Boyfriend Evans Visits: My Latest Dream

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Annoying roommate, Ass Play, Captain America Suit, Chris Evans is my boyfriend, Evans filming Avengers, F/M, Felt real ya'll, Sexy Massage, Short One Shot, dream - Freeform, in my dream lol waaahh, topless Evans, vivid dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: Chris Evans is my boyfriend in my dream. Isn't he all of ours in our dreams?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Princess, for encouraging me to write this out! =) 
> 
> Here is what he basically looked like in my subconscious:
> 
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/Chris-Evans-Is-No-Longer-Captain-America_zpsd0viyn5r.jpg

My roommate (or who I think was suppose to be my roommate) and I are in my small bedroom in our shared apartment. I was dressed n a grey tanktop and boxer shorts, hair up in a ponytail. We were both sitting on my bed, talking, when a knock came on my bedroom door. I get up and see my reflection in the closet mirror (that's how I knew what I was wearing and feeling quite cute) and open the door. Standing there is Chris wearing his "Avengers" (Part 1) costume, face still dusty and fake dirty from filming, except the upper part of his costume is peeled down to his waist, exposing his chest all the way down to his navel. The upper part of the suit just dangling as he sighs and walks into my room. Exhausted, he says, "I'm fucking beat, babe," and crashes down onto my bed, face first, dropping like a ton of bricks. 

I sit next to his body on the bed as my friend/roommate continues to babble to me about something that I wasn't paying attention to because, hello, a half naked Chris Evans in my bed looking all types of Captain America Sexy. So, I proceeded to give his shoulders and back muscles a rub down as my roommate mindlessly talks. My hands make their way down his back and onto his perfect ripe ass and I decide, 'why not?' and massage his ass, too. Chris lets out an audible moan as I kneeded his ass muscles, triggering something in him. He turns over and sits up, his eyes no longer blue but darker, "I'm gonna take a quick shower..." he says, giving me goosebumps. 

I knew what that sentence meant. "I'm gonna take a quick shower" with the look in his eyes must be universal code in my subconscious for "We're gonna fuck when I get out." 

[Fade to black]

Chris reenters my room in a crisp white tshirt and boxers of his own. I get off the bed and place a chaste kiss on his lips as he pulls me into him, hard, not wanting to let me go as he looks down on me. His clean shaven face was stern, almost defiant. I wanted him to have his way with me but, my roommate....

So, I playfully slapped his big chest and he let me go. I slowly laid on my bed, resting on my side to face my friend who was talking to me about these magazine articles I didn't care about. Chris lay behind me and his side, spooning me, wrapping his arm around my waist as we both listened to her. As my roommate blathered on (very passinately) about the magazine articles, I can feel Chris slowly pulling the backside of my boxers to one side, placing the tip of his dick between my ass cheeks. I don't react, I just thought how bold he was to be doing this with another person in the room. She couldn't see what he was doing anyway - he was behind me. 

Unbeknownst to my roomie, Chris inserted the tip of his dick between my cheeks and I slowly, teasingly jut my ass back into him getting a low, throaty moan from him. 

BLAHBLAHBLAH, my roommate continues as I gently rotate my hips back into him and his cock. I can't see his face, but in my mind's eye, I know his eyes are closed and perfect pink lips are parted, taking in the feel of his cock just barely inside my tight ass. I finally poke my ass onto his hard cock quickly when Chris shouts to my roomie, "Get the fuck out already!" Her eyes bulge in surprise, huffs with the magazines in her hands and shuffles out, pissed at me. 

Without warning, Chris flips me over onto my back, breathing down onto my face, "You little tease..." 

And I wake up. 

:'(


End file.
